jetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hidaka-mura
Hidaka is a small village located in central of Kochi Prefecture, about 16 kilometers west of Kochi City with a population of about 5500 people. Hidaka is bordered by Ino-cho on the north and east sides, Ochi-cho on the northwest side, Sakawa-cho on the west side, and Tosa-shi on the south side. The Niyodogawa runs in between Hidaka and Ino along Hidaka's northern border. Transportation Hidaka has two main points of access, car and train. The main road through Hidaka is route 33, running east towards Kochi City and west through Sakawa towards Matsuyama City in Ehime Prefecture. Hidaka has three train stations along the main train line running through Kochi prefecture. They are only available on local trains that stop at every station. In order from east to west those stations are, Omura-jinja-mae (小村神社前), Kusaka (日下), and Okabana (岡花) stations. Working As of 2011, there is one JET ALT placed at the Hidaka-mura board of education, visiting the village's 5 schools. Two are junior high schools and three are elementary. Although one junior high and elementary school are located on the border between Hidaka-mura and Sakawa-cho and are served by their own independent board of education, the Hidaka ALT is tasked with teaching at those schools as well. Sightseeing The Niyodo river and the Saruda cave are the two most attractive natural sites in Hidaka. There is also a hiking trail climbing Otaki mountain. Hidaka's old sake brewery has been converted into an event hall and occasionally offers concerts and other events. There are also two golf courses atop the mountains that tower over the main downtown area of the village. Hidaka has an annual event called the Mohei Marathon. It's actually not a full marathon, but an array of events including a half marathon, a 10k run, and a few shorter distance runs as well as a walking course. There is also a Japanese Taiko drumming festival once during the winter held at the local sports park. A few other small festivals include a village sports day, a new years festival, and a fireworks festival to celebrate a local god/spirit supposedly living under a tiny bridge. Shopping There are two main stores offering utilitarian shopping services in downtown Hidaka, a Sunshine grocery store and a Kamome drug store. There are a spattering of other small stores here and there, but most shopping is available in nearby Ino-cho or Kochi city. Eating As of 2011 there are 10 restauraunts or eateries in Hidaka mura. Restaurant Kochi a family restaurant and member of the Gendai chain, Yane-no-ue-no-Gachou (The Goose on the Roof) is a cake store and cafe and also a member of the Gendai chain, Toku-Toku udon a chain udon store, Flore de las Paseo a local "higawari" lunch restaurant and cafe, Radiant Cafe Tasha another local "higawari" lunch restaurant and cafe, Honoka an izakaya, Emi another izakaya, Manma a cafe and lunch restaurant, Wa-no-wa a lunch restauraunt with two store fronts, and Doutonbori a chain Okonomiyaki and Takoyaki store. There is also a bakery called Freedom Bread Factory that sells from its storefront until noon and drives "Bread Trucks" around the village, selling items until most work places close. And lastly Imoya Kinjiro sells cakes, Imo kenpi, and soft serve ice cream. In addition to these restaurants Hidaka is known for two main agricultural products. Green tea is produced from a mountain top tea farm, "Sugar Tomatoes", a variety of relatively sweet and small tomatoes is produced by Japan Agriculture. Living Hidaka is serviced by a single post office, one Japanese Agriculture bank, a medical clinic, a small library, several hair dressers, and a few other utilitarian services. The sports park has tennis courts and playing fields. External links *Official Village Homepage (Japanese)